


Just普通的一夜

by romanticJRX



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticJRX/pseuds/romanticJRX
Summary: *内含南琛南琛南琛南琛🚗*一句话宜嘉 几句话高山原也*私设巨多 ooc 勿上升注意避雷
Relationships: 琛南旧事 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Just普通的一夜

R1SE别墅。

晚上，姚琛和夏之光拖着生无可恋的张颜齐和翟潇闻从地下一层的练习室上来。

翟潇闻腻腻歪歪趴在夏之光身上，被人半扶半背着上楼。张颜齐幽怨地看着已经走到西瓜房门口敲门的一对一指导老师，抹了一把脸摁了上楼的电梯。

成团以后，每个成员都很忙，尤其是周震南。他开始不断的起飞和降落，一个人出外务，和心心念念的人甚至失去了天天视频的资格，毕竟分开这么一两天，似乎没什么正当理由过分想念。

团队工作之外，在大部分都练习时间里，姚琛除了要认真练习好自己的part，还会抽出时间带张颜齐练习，并且在和给翟潇闻加班的夏之光老师之间默契的形成了某种竞争。

姚琛估摸着周震南这会儿应该回来了在房间，径直过去敲门。

周震南开门之前正准备卸妆，他今天去拍了一套个人杂志照，主题风格冷而硬，回家之后虽然换回了常服的白衬衫和宽松长裤，但是意识似乎还没有从棚里出来，不用费劲的凹造型也依然是气场两米八的南总。

姚琛只是和门口仰头看他的人对视便是止不住的心动。梳到脑后的刘海让周震南优越的眉眼更加清晰，眼尾随着他抬眼的动作而微微上挑，瞳仁乌黑清澈满满都是自己的身影，不论是什么样的他，自己都好喜欢。

没忍住俯过去把唇印在了西瓜房小主人的眉心。

周震南迅速扯住姚琛手腕拉进房间，反手带上门，把人压在了门板上，一套动作行云流水毫不拖沓。

“胆子大了啊姚琛，在还外面呢干嘛呢！”  
“我好想你。”姚琛抱住眼前的人把脸埋在他肩上深吸一口甜香又蹭了蹭。

两人在一起没有对团员公开，一是团队事业刚刚开始，不管大家能不能接受都不想他们会为这件事分心去想；二是顾及刘也的感受，顾及他和高嘉朗还没开始就结束的感情，伤口上撒盐也不带这样的。

“我也想你。”  
周震南抬手揉揉姚琛的后脑勺，感受柔软的发丝在自己指尖和掌心划过，忍不住多rua了几下。

姚琛刚从练习室出来感觉自己身上有点黏腻，抱了一会就打算在男朋友的浴室洗个澡，刚抬起头就被后脑的力度重新压低了头。

周震南仰头去够姚琛的唇，姚琛顺着他低头感受怀里的人在自己唇瓣上轻轻的舔弄吮吸，也顺从本能回应着。周震南没有闭眼睛，看着在眼前无限放大的姚琛，过于近了，眼睛失了焦，只得见长而密的睫毛随着呼吸颤动。

在姚琛用舌尖撬开周震南贝齿之前，周震南不轻不重的咬了一下他的下唇，这下失守的人成了他姚琛。周震南耐心的用舌头去追逐他口中的柔软，舔过他的牙床，勾着舌尖互换津液。两人几乎是缠在一起接吻，周震南试着上移去吻人的鼻尖，唇瓣分开的时候扯出了不可名状的银丝。

姚琛靠在门后屈了腿和周震南保持在同一个高度上方便他的动作，周震南站在姚琛叉开的双腿之间，一手环着他的腰一手捏着他的后颈，两人额头相抵喘息着。周震南凑上前，四瓣唇紧密相贴没有再深入，

“去洗澡哦姚琛……”

贴在一起的双唇摩擦得有点痒，姚琛无意识伸出舌尖想舔，却舔到了对面紧贴的晶莹果冻。

“好，去洗澡。”姚琛在周震南唇上深深地吮了一下，然后放开人去洗澡。

卫生间的水声来的很快，没有准备换洗衣服就直接进去开了花洒，这人的心思周震南连猜都懒得……

周震南上楼找成员借卫生间卸了妆，顺便给张颜齐说了声今晚姚琛不回去。

回应他的只有一个白眼，周震南耸耸肩离开。

看来都习惯了，是不是该考虑找个什么时间公开一下了。

带了刘也鲜榨的西瓜汁回房间的时候，姚琛还没洗完出来。他捧着西瓜汁在床边坐着，竖起耳朵听了一会儿水声，站起身把窗帘密密的拉好。而后向着浴室迈过去，那不如一起洗。

“……”姚琛连卫生间的门都只是虚掩着。

打一开始就是明晃晃的邀请。

打开门，热气迎面扑过来。衣服浸了水雾，有些潮湿地贴在身上。里面的人背对着门口，花洒里不断浇下的热水顺着头顶、背脊一路向下，周震南在雾气里盯着姚琛的腰窝出神，太瘦了才会有这么性感的腰窝，他知道，起码自己是没有的。

带着欲望的驱使和丝丝点点忍不住的怜惜，周震南在身后环住了姚琛，衣服很快被全部淋湿，白衬衫浸了水半透明贴在自己身前也贴在姚琛背上，背脊和胸膛严丝无缝嵌合在一起。

姚琛勾起唇角转过身来，环住怀里的人，伸手从下摆探进衣服里，沿着柔嫩的腰线向上一寸一寸抚过，低头寻到樱唇之前自己先忍不住出了声......“啊嘶.....”

唇瓣落在胸前，温软湿热咬起皮肤吸吮着，有些粗粝的舌头在摩擦着敏感的乳尖...姚琛敏感地感受周震南每一个揉捏，都忍不住颤栗。身后有一只手绕着腰窝打转，另一只混着流水摸进了股缝…姚琛抱着在自己身上点火的男人，轻喘着收紧了手臂，两人的距离早已越过了亲密和旖旎，周震南甚至能隔着自己的衣裤感受到姚琛的形状。

两人隔着周震南已经浸湿贴身的裤子触碰摩擦，炽热而硬挺。湿透的衬衫被姚琛从里面扯开，崩掉的扣子弹到镜子上，在水雾里印出一个清晰的圆形，成滴的水珠来不及滑过就被飞来的破碎衬衣抹花了。

“南...南南......”尖利的牙齿在姚琛的锁骨磨过咬吻，身前被狠狠揉捏，身后的小手已经触及了自己也羞于表达的隐秘，姚琛仰头闭眼感受着来自男朋友熟练的撩拨，伸手拉开洗漱台的柜门单用两指夹出润滑凑近了周震南的手。

虽然和自己一开始留门的预想不太一样，但因为是周震南，所以怎么样都可以。

“不用这个。”周震南蹬掉已经滑到小腿的裤子，扯过浴巾搭在身上，拽着人出了浴室，两人一起狠狠砸在床上。

风水轮流转，说的就是姚琛在看见周震南赤裸伏在自己身上探出半身从床头柜最底下的抽屉拿出那个眼熟的蓝色手包时唰红的脸。

他本以为后来在营里往回寄行李的时候搞丢了，还给送自己包的嘉尔哥聊天的时候提过道歉，没想到嘉尔哥反而是一副松了口气的样子，连忙问他用过没有，还说没事没事，旧的不去新的不来，改天叫Mark再买一个......姚琛没懂这些关联，却也心大的没再想。

没想到是被周震南收起来了。

“这是南哥要你的第一次。”所以要用这一支。

西瓜清新的口气喷洒在姚琛的耳边，鸡皮疙瘩细细密密的起来，以耳廓为中心的皮肤迅速蹿红，

“你好可爱呀姚琛”

周震南已经分开了他的双腿，煨软了的膏体被细凉的手指推进去搅动着最紧实的地方，明明手下在做着最淫秽的动作，偏偏脸上又一片纯真的夸自己可爱，姚琛咬唇不让自己叫出声，向下伸手覆上了自己，这个人真是要了命了。

“不可以哦”坏心的恶魔钳住了纯善白羊的双手，像是不忍心小白羊破了戒玷污了自己。双手被带离只能攀住了身上的人，下身异物的入侵让小白羊忍不住弓起了腰，明明想要逃离却又把自己送的更近，

“琛...要不要你背过来吧，南哥会让你舒服的”，周震南一手抚慰着抵在自己小腹上的硬物，一手撩起了姚琛的刘海，在他的脸上、脖颈、耳后处处舔吻着，轻声哄着。尽管他已经抵住了身下人的穴口，甚至将前端顶了进去，也在煎熬着，但是姚琛太紧了，两个人的额头已经开始渗出汗水，他不忍心看姚琛第一次为了迎合自己这么难过。

“不要......周震南......你进来.....”姚琛的手在周震南背后胡乱摸索着，不经意略过了他的尾骨，周震南一个激灵，又往前送了几分，“哈啊......周震南......”

即使不愿承认，周震南也得正视，自己因为姚琛吃痛的表情和难以自抑时喊出自己的大名而收获的愉悦和快感。他伸手把人的腿掰得更开，掐住大腿内侧的软肉把自己送进了最深处。

“嗯......”紧致的包裹感让他差点失守。  
“啊...南南...嗯...哈...抱我......”姚琛的适应能力比周震南想象的还要好，他总是这样，明明也很难过却还是很快的调整放松了自己，让周震南舒适。

周震南抱住他，把两人紧密的贴合在一起，这个人一直这么黏人，好像喜欢用距离和肢体接触表达自己的好感和爱意程度。

现在我们是这个世界上最亲密的人了，姚琛。

“手还疼吗？”大魔王身下不停地抽插着，手上却捧着小白羊的左手轻吻大拇指，问出最温柔的话语。  
“不...不疼了...慢...慢一点哈...”突如其来的快速抽动把完整的句子撞得支离破碎，“叫哥哥，姚琛，叫哥哥，我就给你”周震南停下了动作，捏住男朋友的下巴，诱惑着人说出自己难以启齿的渴求。

周震南突然停下动作的行为让姚琛不适地挺了腰，按住自己想要翻身压人的冲动，把大魔王捞到自己眼前，四唇相碰，呼吸都混交在一起，“哥哥......”

姚琛眼里是纯粹的爱和渴望，泛红的眼角还有未干的泪痕，气息交缠的吻以及喑哑的一声哥哥，无一不让周震南激动。姚琛感觉体内的性器又胀大了几分，塌下已经酥软的腰承受着男朋友带自己攀上一个又一个高峰......

这一夜做了几次两个人都说不清楚。早上姚琛先醒过来，看着窝在自己怀里的爱人，忍不住亲吻了眉心，伸手又搂紧了；周震南埋在爱人胸口翘起了嘴角，咂咂嘴又继续睡，没有什么比我们属于彼此拥有彼此更重要。

彩蛋：  
难得的十一个人聚齐在家的上午。  
刘也接了个电话之后回客厅清了清嗓子，  
“大家，今天都有什么事儿吗？”

“没有啊，我们要出去玩吗也哥！”  
“那得吧！”  
“得吧！”

……  
“不是，是，高嘉朗，他说要过来玩玩。”

坐沙发上看姚琛玩游戏的周震南听了这话用手臂碰了碰他，示意他看也哥。  
姚琛抬头先对上了周震南亮晶晶透出期待的眼睛，他转头看了看也哥透红的耳朵，又回味了一下刚才的话，心里了然。  
他悄悄捏了捏队长的手背，低头用只有两个人听见的声音说，“好啊。”


End file.
